


Naptime

by Weegi



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Cutesy, Little Luigi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, good and pure age regression, it's not even ageplay, no ddlg, this is the only relevant tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weegi/pseuds/Weegi
Summary: What happens when a very sleepy Luigi defaults into his little headspace?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Personal headcanon involves Luigi being a sleepy af little. Been trying to break through this writer's block and this happened.  
> So have some fluff.

Saturday afternoon,1:37 p.m.

Luigi was staring listlessly at the TV screen,his deep blue eyes slowly glazing over. He was wrapped in his favorite blankie-a light green blankie dotted with white stars. A half-drunken bottle of milk lay next to him;his mouth hanging slightly agape as his paci threatened to drop to the floor any sudden movement. Several times he had almost nodded off,immediately waking up each time.

Mario walked into the room,carrying a small,child size bowl of macaroni and cheese complete with a small spoon. “You hungry,baby bro?” he asked,going over to him.

Luigi only shook his head.

“Hm,ok.” The older brother put away the macaroni bowl and reached for the neglected bottle next to him. “Want me to refill your milky bottle?” This time Luigi nodded,pulling his blankie tightly around his body. He yawned afterwards,rubbing his eyes.

“Alright,baby bro. Be right back.” He went back to the kitchen,leaving Luigi by himself-at which he whined a bit.

A while later Mario came back with a full,warm bottle of milk. “Something wrong,baby bro?” he asked. Luigi seemed...off. The younger brother crawled over to him and promptly nuzzled closer to him,his blankie still draped over his body. Surprisingly enough he spat out his paci and started to suck his thumb. His eyes remained glazed over and halfway open.

Sighing,Mario hoisted Luigi onto his lap and gently nudged the bottle’s nipple into the younger brother's mouth. There was a small delay before Luigi started to suckle. His eyelids flickered a bit and closed for a small second before opening again.

“I think someone was a hungry baby~” Mario cooed,gently stroking his little brother's cheek as he drank the warm milk. Luigi smiled at this,a small giggle leaking out from rhythmic suckles.

“You like that,lil’ bro?” Mario cooed,gently massaging Luigi’s tummy as he suckled. He noticed that the bottle was nearly empty,so he gently wiggled the bottle out of his brother’s mouth-quickly replacing the bottle with Luigi’s paci so he didn’t get upset. “There now. Are you full?” He asked,gently stroking and massaging his baby brother’s now full tummy.

Luigi nodded,nuzzling himself closer to Mario’s chest-right into that sweet spot where Mario’s heartbeat could be easily heard. “Sweepy...” he mumbled between suckles on his paci.

“Ohh,now I see. Naptime came early,huh?” Mario picked up his little brother,being careful to keep his blankie wrapped around Luigi’s body to keep him warm. Luigi yawned again,his conscience immediately threatening to shut down on him and pull him into a deep,peaceful slumber. “Do you want me to sing you a lullaby?” Mario asked. “Or do you want a story instead?”

Story or a lullaby? Luigi couldn’t decide...Instead he went with the first decision that came to mind. “B-Both…?”

“Aw,baby~...Alright then,a story and a lullaby for my special little bro.” Mario smiled,carrying the drowsy brother to his room and onto a flat tabletop. He un-buttoned Luigi’s onesie and gently pressed the thick padding,feeling for any wetness. “And you managed to stay dry too!” Mario cheered. He peeled off his brother’s plain,crotch-fasten onesie and slipped a soft,comfy footie set onto him. All while Luigi was trying with all his might not to fall asleep on the changing table. Once Luigi was dressed,the elder brother lifted him up and tucked him into bed,next to a large,golden fox stuffie. It was cute how he almost immediately snuggled closer to the giant stuffie.

“What story do you want to hear,bro?” Mario asked,picking up a small stack of bedtime story books. At this point Luigi could barely keep his eyes open,and as much as he tried not to he was steadily suckling on his paci,slowly lulling himself to sleep. He pointed into a random book in the stack.

“You want to read this one?” Mario asked,pulling out the book. It was a superhero story,one of Luigi’s favorites. He nodded eagerly yet sleepily.

“Alright then!” Mario cheered,opening the book and beginning to read…

...and once he finished Luigi was sound asleep,wrapped in his blankie and cuddling his large stuffie. Smiling,Mario kissed his sleeping brother’s nose and tiptoed out of the room,shifting the door a bit so that it wasn’t completely closed but wasn’t open. “Goodnight,Luigi.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Give me Little!Luigi or give me DEATH. Seriously he is so pure and soft aaaaaa


End file.
